La Novia de Mi Mejor Amigo
by Anja Of Inferno
Summary: -Ve a comprar esto, Death y yo aremos la mas- Joder se ve tan sexy en ese delantal... -Se que me deseas... yo tambien te deseo Death. Denle una oportunidad a esta pareja! Ojo Tiene lemmon! ShainaxD.M


**La Novia de Mi Mejor Amigo**

Fui al templo de Piscis, mi Mejor Amigo, Afrodita y su novia Shaina se encontraban hay charlando amenamente, supongo que estaban esperando a que yo llegara.

-Hola Death Masck- me dice sonriendo Afrodita mientras sostiene la mano de su enamorada.

-Hola Afrodita, Shaina- dijo mientras les saludo con la mano- Bien ya hicieron la cena?

-Mm yo me ofrecí a hacerla- me responde Shaina con tranquilidad- Y pensé que como ambos somos Italianos podremos hacer algo juntos.

Suspiro y asiento, es verdad ambos somos Italianos así que podemos hacer, pizza o pasta.

-Esta bien.

-Afrodita...- le dice a su novio mientras lo ve-...por favor, ve y compra todo lo que hay en esta lista para poder hacer la pizza.

-Mm...- murmura pensativo mientras lee la lista- Peperoni, hongos, maíz, queso azul, queso parmesano, salsa para pizza, jamón.

Noto que mira la lista y ve a su Novia.

-Que pasa?

-No pusiste aceitunas- lo olvidaba Afrodita es adicto a las aceitunas.

-Bien- suspiro resignada mientras escribía en la lista aceitunas- listo ahora vete Death Masck y yo haremos la masa mientras tu compras todo lo demás.

Afrodita asintió y se fue, Shaina y yo nos quedamos a solas.

-Bien Shaina vamos empecemos- ella me mira y me sonríe de cierto modo se ve sexy con ese delantal puesto.

Noto como se me va acercando hasta quedar a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

-Que pasa?

-Shhhh...- me calla y posa un dedo sobre mi boca. _Mierda_.-... tengo tiempo viendo como me miras con deseo verdad Death?

-Que estas diciendo- es verdad tengo tiempo viéndola con deseo, bueno ella siempre me gusto pero después que se iso Novia de Afrodita pensé severamente en olvidarme de ella, pero no lo logre, al fin de cuentas todo lo que hacia era desearla mas, mas y mas.

-Se que me deseas y yo...- murmuro contra mi oído-... también te deseo.

Tenerla tan cerca me excita mucho, siento como cada vez mas se acerca a mi boca.

-Deseo tenerte solo para mi Death- dice en un suspiro profundo mientras nos besamos con fuerza, no se en que momento llegamos al sofá, solo se que nos estábamos devorando. Sus manos empiezan a recorrerme y de un momento u otro ya ella se encontraba desgarrando mi camisa con ferocidad, el delantal que ella tenia puesto no se donde quedo y mis pantalones tampoco.

-Shaina aquí no, vamos a la cocina- ella me obedece y mientras nos besamos no dirigimos rápidamente a la cocina, la oigo jadear en mi boca y yo solo me limito a juguetear con su lengua.

Le quito la camisa y la falda que lleva de un solo tirón la deje solo con un sostén de encaje negro y una bragas a juego, la verdad se ve muy seductora con ese conjunto.

Me quita el bóxer y sonríe al ver mi pene tan erecto, se relame los labios y se agacha, sin titubear se lo mete a la boca y con su lengua empieza a explorarlo. Siento que estoy en el cielo la boca de Shaina es excelente la mejor del mundo.

-Mm ah...- empece a gemir con fuerza-... Shaina así ah así mm tu lengua ¡AH!- grito al sentir que llego a mi clímax, la boca de Shaina esta llena de semen y me sonrió a ver semejante escena.

La acuesto en el suelo y le quito tanto el sostén como la bragas y empiezo por sus senos. Los succiono y les dejo pequeñas marcas rosadas, oigo como gime con suavidad pero aun no estoy complacido.

Bajo repartiendo besos hasta su intimidad y hay me detengo, le paso la lengua con suavidad sacándole un par de gemidos, adentro mi lengua en su interior y oigo como se regocija de placer.

-Ah Death mas por favor mas!- grita mientras yo sigo llevándola al cielo- ¡Ah!- grita mientras tiene un potente orgasmo y yo tomo todos sus fluidos. Me relamo los labios y subo a besarla, entro en ella con fuerza y la hago gritar, nuestros cuerpos sudorosos van al mismo copas. Al cabo de unos minutos llegamos al clímax la bese.

-Te gusto?

-Claro que me gusto eres mejor que Afrodita- me besa y nos arreglamos, me pongo una camisa de Afrodita y nos disponemos a hacer la masa para la pizza. Al cabo de media hora llega Afrodita con todo lo que le pedimos. Hicimos la pizza y cuando termine de comer me dispuse a ir me.

-Hasta luego- me despido de ambos pero Shaina me detiene.

-Espera.

-Si?- respondo con tranquilidad.

-Yo me voy contigo, es muy tarde chao Afrodita- le lanzo un beso y bajamos...

Y desde entonces siempre es así, Afrodita me invita a comer y Shaina lo manda a comprar cualquier tontería para que nos deje a sola...

Al fin y al cabo siempre va a ser la Deseada y Amada _Novia de Mi Mejor Amigo._


End file.
